


His Roommate

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey has a tough time focusing on her real date when his roommate is around.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey knocked on Poe's apartment door and waited. Hearing a voice on the other side draw closer, she listened to the shuffling of the chain and lock jiggle on the other side. This would be her second date with Poe. For some reason he decided to have it at his house and for Rey, who'd usually say no, Poe seemed cool enough to not try anything. They were quickly becoming friends and had a lot in common, so she figured being at his house might be a little much - but he'd find a way to make her comfortable. That's what she believed at least. What she wasn't expecting though, was this other guy to answer.

The door opened and Rey was ready to greet him, except - it wasn't Poe. It was another guy. His warm eyes welcoming her in as he smiled. The door opened wider and she walked inside finding that the man..wasn't wearing a shirt. Just some tight sweatpants that showed just how plump his bum was. All she could look at was his well sculpted front and back as he shut the door behind her.

"Poe will be right out," he assured to her, dropping his hands to his thighs. "make yourself at home. I'm Finn by the way."

"Rey." She introduced settling on the couch, trying to look him in the eye. A smile curved on her lips before he walked away to the kitchen, where she could watch him from afar. It seemed he was cooking something. A man that could cook? Yes please! She thought to herself. His skin looked so smooth and soft and warm, she wanted to touch it. She didn't notice but she was biting down on her thumb.

"Hey, Rey." Poe's voice said coming from the back hall. She turned around to see the guy she is supposed to see. He looked at his friend in the kitchen - seeing she was distracted by him. "Finn - go put a shirt on there's guest in the house!" 

"Oh, I don't mind." Rey assured shrugging it off. 

"You sure?" 

She looked back at Finn. Her eyes like magnets against those detailed back muscles. "..yeah." 

"Okay." Poe sat down with her resting his elbows on his thighs. "That's just my roommate he's..a show off when it comes to being fit..." 

Rey could see why, who wouldn't show off a body like that? Finn chuckled looking not fully behind him, but enough to know he was laughing towards them, she wondered if he heard her thoughts. However he was probably laughing at what Poe said, she wasn't listening to him. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried, all she could do was look at Finn. Her eyes just kept averting in his direction and she couldn't control it.

"..Matter-of-fact, let me go get it in my car." Poe said suddenly catching her attention. She would ask what he was getting but that would be rude, she should know what he's getting. He got up and went out the front door, leaving Rey alone with this creature of a man.

She sat there rubbing her hands over each other nervously, trying not to stare. He was facing her now, leaning against the counter while drinking tea from a mug. She liked tea too. They had so much in common already.

"This is your second date with Poe right?" He asked, practically begging her to stare at his pecks. 

"Mm-hm!" She nodded, keeping her head straight, watching his every movement in the kitchen as he lifted the mug to his lips than put it down.

"You like him?" 

"..yeah he's cool, I can't really tell if I like-like him yet. It's only the second date." 

"What?" He chuckled, asking her rhetorically. Rey wasn't sure what was so funny, but she started to panic when he made his way to the couch; sitting beside her. Forcing her to look at him. "If you didn't like him you wouldn't go on a second date right?" 

"Yeah, because I'm giving him a chance. The first date was good and he's cute but I haven't developed any feelings."

He chuckled again shaking his head. "You don't date someone just because they're cute or because the first date was a success. The point of a second date is, yes the first date being a success but also, you have feelings for the person already. You mainly just want to know them and see what it turns into."

"Thats what I'm doing." She said point blank. 

"Yeah, without the feelings part." He turned himself forward and sunk into the couch. "How do you expect to get intimate?" 

"We're taking it slow.." she admitted timidly. "We have plenty of time. What's it to you anyway?" 

"Well I don't want my best friend dating a girl who doesn't like him and I definitely don't want my best friend dating a girl _he_ doesn't like."

She scoffed before processing that statement. What did he say? "Wait he doesn't like me?"

"Not intimately no, he said the date was good but no sensual chemistry." He shrugged.

"So why am I here?" 

He looked at her, expression serious. "Why do _you_ think you're here? Where is Poe? Why would he leave you here? And most importantly why'd he leave you with me?"

"He left?" 

"Duh," he laughed. "..do you want me to put a shirt on?" 

"No!" She blurted way to quickly. "I mean, if you want to go ahead."

"Nah I'm good." He stretches his arms out on either side of the couches head and looked at her. "You like me don't you?"

"Hehe," she chortled nervously. "maybe." 

"...would _you_ want to go on a date?"

Looking at him and this situation, she startled to realize something. "Is that what this whole thing was about?"

"Yup," he stood to his feet stepping towards the hallway. He turned to face her walking backwards. "I'll be out in a sec and then we could go see a movie maybe?" 

Rey couldn't help but smile, the idea was smart. Not the date part but the whole situation, it was clearly planned. "Yeah." 

"Sweet!" He spun back around on his heels and ran through a door that she assumed was his room. She was kind of excited for this date, trusting that this 'set up' Poe made was going to be a good one. It had to be a good one right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Together, Finn and Rey walked out of the cinema laughing and walking so close it looked like they were leaning on each other. The date was amazing, Rey never knew a movie date could be so entertaining - with Finn at least. She mostly thought it would be quiet and they would just watch the film while enjoying some popcorn and skittles. But no, it was so much better than that. He honestly gave the best reactions to a suspense film she's ever seen, not only that..but his commentary was just..hilarious. He was whisper yelling at the screen for the people to not go in certain rooms - or for a romantic scene he pushed them to kiss, like they could hear him. Most people would be annoyed but..the film wasn't that good, their was only one other person in the theater. It was a night she'll remember for sure.

"You got so scared during the room scene!" Rey laughed. 

"Of course I was scared! They were playing that scary music and it was dark and I don't like suspenseful scenes." Finn admitted. "Sorry I grabbed your hand - I tend to do that when I'm spooked. You can ask Poe I've done it to him."

"Aw.." she pouted puckering her lip. "I was kind of hoping you only did it cause you wanted me to protect you." she chuckled. "They were very sweaty by the way."

"I was nervous, not just about the movie but I mean..sitting next to a beautiful girl like you has got to make any guy nervous right?"

Rey laughed at that hiding her flatter. "Is that the best line you could think of?"

"What? It wasn't good?" 

"You know what..it wasn't bad. A bit cheesy but - what flirt line isn't?" she dipped her hand in his bag of popcorn and stuffed some in her mouth. "Tonight was fun." she said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"It was." he agreed. "I'm not ready for it to be over though, how about we grab a bite?" he offered looking at her as they walked to her car. Poe took his and went god knows where, she hasn't seen nor heard of him since he left the apartment and neither has Finn. They were both too distracted to think about him though.

"Sure." she smiled opening the car door. "I'm not really ready to go home yet and the nights still young anyway."

They got into the car, closing the door. "Yeah, what type of food are you into Chinese or?"

"I'm down for Chinese." she nodded starting the car. "What's your go-to order?"

"Something I always get? Oh that's easy wonton soup, I always get wonton soup. It taste so good, what about you?" 

"I'm a fan of wonton, but my go-to would be Chinese noodles.." she closed her eyes and smiled imagining the noodles in her mind, getting happy just thinking about it. "..I could eat it all day and never get tired of it. In fact I have actually and got really sick..so I don't recommend doing that."

"I'll take that advice." he chuckled nodding his head. The rest of the ride was filled with casual conversations, most of them get-to-know-you questions such as: 'what's your favorite movie' and 'cake or pie.' The two didn't have much in common, that was obvious, but that didn't stop those tiny feelings from developing. They enjoyed the others company. When they got to the restaurant they ordered their go-to's and ate it in the car, both chowing down savagely on their meals.

"So," Rey started, slurping a noddle between her lips. "why'd Poe set us up? Like..what about you made him think that we would be good together?"

"Well, first off, you liked my corny flirt line..and I do those a lot people usually cringe and try to run."

"Really? It wasn't that bad are you sure you didn't have something in your teeth or anything?" she joked laughing at her humor.

"No, I didn't." he chuckled. "But..you like it so I appreciate that - and this..this was fun."

"Yeah, it was." she nodded in agreement. "I can assure you that there will be a second date..maybe even a third."

He looked at her, his cheeks pulled into a smile and a spark of hope in his eye. "Maybe? No there's definitely gonna be more of this. I know your gonna miss me..and my body."

Rey's face flushed pink, why would he think that she wondered. "Wh- Yo-" she choked on her words finding herself extremely anxious all of a sudden. So she laughed trying to find words.

"I'm talking about earlier not- I didn't mean-" he shook his head getting those strangely arousing images out of it. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah.." she laughed nervously, biting her lip. "I did."

Silence, and Rey picturing Finn shirtless again accidentally spilling the tea on himself and she having to help him get it off. Wow, probably something she shouldn't imagine with him in the car. But he seemed to space out too, maybe he was imagining the same thing - roles switched of course. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"I'd say thanks for the date but I should really be thanking Poe."

"We both should thank Poe.".because I have a feeling this is going to be a good thing."

"Me too." she blushed.


End file.
